


Она настоящая

by fandomHarrySeverus2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, fandomHarrySeverus2018_2lvl
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHarrySeverus2018/pseuds/fandomHarrySeverus2018
Summary: Дамблдор всегда прав, нравится вам это или нет





	Она настоящая

— Вот видишь, мой мальчик, как всё хорошо получилось, — Дамблдор устроил подбородок на сомкнутых пальцах и не скрывал довольной улыбки. — Всё хорошо.

— Это вы называете «хорошо»? — Северус потёр шею, всё ещё с ужасом ожидая нащупать страшную рану.

— Это хорошо, — кивнул Дамблдор. — Ты сделал всё, как нужно, и Гарри теперь легче будет выполнить свою миссию.

— Вы думаете, что умирать проще, когда видел чью-то смерть? — Северус почувствовал, как заболели стиснутые до скрежета зубы. — Что ж, я был достойным экспонатом.

— Не сомневаюсь.

Дамблдор никогда не терял благодушного настроя по пустячным поводам, но Северусу очень хотелось его задеть. Чтобы почувствовал, чтобы понял, чтобы...

— Я не успел ему ничего передать.

— Как?!

— Трудно, знаете ли, говорить с разорванным горлом, — Северус усмехнулся и едко добавил: — Так что ваш Поттер ни о чём не догадывается и вряд ли решит свести счёты с жизнью.

— Ты вводишь меня в заблуждение, мой мальчик.

— Вы так уверены? — Северус прищурился. — Тогда, интересно, почему здесь нет вашего любимого мальчика? Ау, мистер Поттер, выходите.

— Не ёрничай, Северус. Лучше подумай о том, куда идти дальше. Поверь старику — твоё приключение только начинается.

— Да ну! Или вы намекаете на то, что скоро здесь появится Поттер, и вот уже тогда...

— Не обязательно. Ты и сам можешь себя неплохо развлечь.

— Развлечь? А вы, пожалуй, правы, — Северус подошёл поближе и дёрнул Дамблдора за бороду. — Гляди-ка, настоящая.

— Ты переутомился, мой мальчик, — старик опасливо отстранился. — Сейчас самое время заняться делом. Не важно каким, главное — почувствовать себя...

— Действительно! — перебил его Северус. — Чего это я теряюсь? Мои бывшие соратники тоже начинают сюда прибывать, так почему бы снова не вступить куда-нибудь.

Дамблдор смеялся. Долго, заливисто, смахивая с глаз слёзы. Такой смех почему-то называют заразительным, но у Северуса явно был к нему иммунитет.

— Рад, что сумел вас развеселить, а теперь я, пожалуй, пойду.

— Куда?

— Куда-нибудь подальше от развлечений. Хочется уже, наконец, покоя.

— Правда? И ты не хочешь узнать ничего об этом месте? Кстати, где мы?

— Понятия не имею, — пожал плечами Северус. — Очевидно, нигде.

— Но такого не может быть. Всегда должна быть возможность куда-то двигаться, к чему-то стремиться.

— Я дошёл! — мрачно резюмировал Северус. — Именно к этому я всю жизнь и стремился.

— Неужели? Не знал, что тебе так не хватало моей компании.

Северус представил себе вечность рядом с Дамблдором, и ему захотелось умереть ещё раз. Только на этот раз как-нибудь попроще — без змеи. Мрут же иногда люди во сне? Он с тоской огляделся и вдруг заметил, как под ногами появились не струганные доски. Он осторожно наступил на них, ожидая, что иллюзия рассеется, но нет — пол под ногами оказался очень устойчивым, только грязным, но в мире Северуса другого и быть не могло.

— Как интересно, — Дамблдор протёр очки и уставился ему под ноги: — А ну-ка, попробуй пройтись.

— Если только в другую сторону от вас.

Северус сделал шаг, потом ещё один и ещё, всё дальше и дальше уходя от Дамблдора, который скоро скрылся в густом тумане. Где-то вдали прогудел паровоз, набирая скорость, где-то прокричала ночная птица, а Северус брёл в тумане, думая о том, что наверняка обидел Дамблдора, и даже начал испытывать за это чувство вины. С другой стороны, одной виной больше, одной меньше — разница невелика. И её горечь скоро растворилась в удовлетворении. Борода у старика была настоящая.

Чем дольше он шёл, тем больше у него появлялось совсем глупых мыслей. О Дамблдоре, о Поттере, о Лорде и о себе. И в душе начинала вскипать обида за прошедшую жизнь. Без смысла, без цели, без достижений. Ему даже похвастаться нечем было! Поттера не спас, Дамблдора убил, а Лорда не смог. Проклятье! Да он даже не узнал, чем всё закончилось. Не узнал и не узнает, потому что Дамблдора теперь уже не найти. К обиде стала примешиваться злость и желание что-то изменить. Хоть что-то. 

Северус пнул попавший под ноги камень и едва не взвыл от боли, которой, по идее, здесь быть не должно. Неужели и с этим не повезло? Он пнул ещё раз, чтобы окончательно в этом убедиться, и теперь у него заболела шея. Северус прекрасно знал, что ему стоит остановиться, но разве он когда-то это умел? Сначала он опустился от боли на колени, потом и вовсе лёг на пол, цепляясь ногтями за грязные доски и чувствуя, как саднит от заноз ладони. А ведь в кармане у него было зелье, как раз для такого случая — дотянуться бы ещё и выпить... и плевать, что пролилось на лицо... шею... плевать...

Пол в хижине действительно был грязный, и его не делала чище лужа подсыхающей крови. Северус не знал, сколько он так пролежал, но помнил одно — ему надо спешить. Зелье отлично справилось и с раной, и со змеиным ядом, только от кровопотери немного темнело в глазах, но это не помешало наложить на себя заклятье невидимости и аппарировать.

Северус успел вовремя. Поединок Поттера и Лорда был в самом разгаре. И вместо того, чтобы устроить дуэль, эти двое не придумали ничего лучше, чем трясти на публике его грязным бельём. Сволочи! Хотя, конечно, болел он всё равно за Поттера, и это не помешало тому победить. Всё! Теперь Северус был полностью удовлетворён. Пусть Поттеру и следовало задать за его откровения хорошую взбучку, но победа над Лордом давала ему некоторые преимущества — он заслужил свою жизнь, как Лорд смерть. А Северус заслужил покой. Всё было хорошо, как и обещал Дамблдор! Всё-таки тот опять оказался прав.


End file.
